


balloons

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “write a scene in four sentences in which two characters bond over something that would seem trivial to a passerby.”





	1. golden anniversary

taemin slowly walked up the pathway beside of the lake, a yellow balloon attached to his cane, heading towards a woman whose attention was on the ripples the early morning breeze blew over the water.

minjung saw him just as he reached her, both smiling as he leaned down, kissing her head, & slipping the balloon off his cane & onto her wrist as though it were a corsage, before sitting down on the bench himself, her soft silver hair tickling his cheek as she lay back against his chest, his arm around her shoulder.

“you know”, the woman murmured, her eyes squinting up at the floating golden orb, feeling it pull gently against the string affixed to her wrist, “you were right all those years ago, balloons are better than flowers; even for anniversaries."

she smiled up at him & he chuckled, his head held a bit higher, & whispered "50 grand years. it’s the least I could do.”


	2. after all

the interest of the young couple on the bench had been piqued by the old man slowly walking up the pathway on the other side of the lake.

a yellow balloon attached to his cane, he was heading towards a woman whose attention was on the ripples the early morning breeze blew over the water.

as they watched, the woman looked up just as he reached her, both smiling as he leaned down, kissing her head, slipping the balloon off his cane & onto her wrist as though it were a corsage. he sat down on the bench, resting his cane to the side, & the woman laid her head back on his chest, his arm around her shoulders.

“you know”, eunsook murmured, her eyes still on the older couple now snuggled together, “i think I would like to go to prom after all. i could wear that emerald strapless with the rose embroidery…”

the young man laughed.

slipping his arm around her shoulder, jonghyun pointed at the balloon floating above the couple across the lake & whispered, “i’ll make sure yours is green.”


End file.
